kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zenki/Gallery/Ingame/DERB
= Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu = This gallery subpage showcases images of Zenki's ingame incarnation from Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. Feel free to return to the Zenki's ingame gallery page if you want to check out his other ingame appearances. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This section not only features images of Zenki's Chibi and Demon God forms, but also a trivia section featuring an ingame bug regarding Zenki's spriteart. In Japan, "Demon God Zenki" is also known as "Kishin Zenki". |-|Chibi Zenki= Main Game Chibi Zenki idle DERB.gif|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the jump-and-run sections Chibi Zenki anime sequence intro Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the intros of a few anime sequence battles Ending cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in a cutscene Other Chibi Zenki blink Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the menu screens. This mugshot of him is only seen in the options and multiplayer battle menu. It's never seen in regular gameplay or the password screen. The same goes for Chiaki's mugshot, which appears on the lower left side of the screen, while Chibi Zenki's mugshot appears on the lower right side. |-|Demon God Zenki= Mugshots (and similar graphics) GS Zenki eyes Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki's eyes as they appear in the upper corner of his side when he has decided his move while it's the enemy's turn. Multiplayer zenki icon den ei rei bu.png|Zenki's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Anime Sequence Battle Sprites Idle Kishin Zenki breathing.gif|Demon God Zenki as he appears in the anime sequence battles Zenki hurt Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki's tired closeup when his health is low. Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|Demon God Zenki in the anime sequence battles While avoiding/blocking enemy attacks Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|Zenki avoiding a low attack Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 4.png|Zenki avoiding a high attack Zenki block Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki while blocking a basic attack Zenki block Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|Zenki while blocking a special attack While using his basic attack Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki preparing to punch a foe with his fists Zenki punch screen Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki's first punch. This sprite is used for all stages of his basic attack. Zenki punch twice Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki's second punch. This is only used for his medium and has strong basic attack. While using his special moves Health recovery Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 5.png|Zenki recovering his health Zenki slide sprite Medium Recover DERB.png|Zenki sliding to the left side of the screen before using the medium power version of his recovery move. Zenki gather strength sprite Medium Recover DERB.png|Zenki when he gathers his inner strengh for the medium and above level recovery moves. Zenki health recover full power DERB transparent.png|His alternate graphic for recovering his health when his power bar is at a high level (red). Vajura Zenki Vajura sprite DERB.png|Zenki when he takes a swing with his Diamond Horn. Zenki Vajura sprite 2 DERB.png|When he is about to release Vajura from his horn. Zenki Vajura sprite 3 DERB.png|Zenki, when he fires Vajura (aka a beam of holy light) at his foe. Kain ojin Zenki prepare Kain ojin DERB.png|Zenki preparing himself to use the Breath of the Flame King (Kain ojin) Zenki land sprite Kain ojin DERB.png|Once Zenki has received Chiaki's flame spell, he leap into the air (off-screen) and come back down, ramming his horn into the ground and releasing a powerful burst of fire, that tears open the ground! Cho Kain ojin Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 6.png|Zenki preparing himself to use the Great breath of the Flame King (Cho Kain ojin) Zenki jump sprite Cho Kain ojin DERB.png|Once Zenki has received Chiaki's flame spell, he will swiftly leap up into the air! Zenki land sprite Cho Kain ojin DERB.png|Shortly afterwards, he will come straight back down, ramming his horns into the ground and releasing a powerful burst of fire, that tears open the ground! Rudra Zenki prepare Rudra DERB.png|Zenki calls upon the thunderclouds. Rudra strike Zenki DERB animated.gif|Zenki with has arm raised, when a thunderbolt strikes him shortly afterwards. Zenki contain Rudra DERB.png|Zenki contains the energy of the thunderbolt... Zenki Rudra DERB right 2 transparent.png|and releases it in a fierce explosion (or explosive orb in this game). This is Rudra! Returning a Special Attack Zenki return Den Ei Rei Bu.png|When Zenki returns a special attack, he will exclaim "Return to sender!", stretch his arms and counter the foe's move with his palms. Zenki's exclaim will sound like he is saying "Izure!", but according to the ingame subtitles he actually says "Utsuke ga!". Hurt, takedown recovery and K.O. Zenki hit Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki being hurt by a basic attack Zenki hit Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|Zenki being hurt by a special attack Zenki takedown recovery Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki recovering after a takedown Zenki knocked out Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki after being knocked out by a foe's attack Alternate Palette Zenki breathing alternate.gif|Demon God Zenki as he appears in the anime sequence battles (alternate color palette) Zenki hurt alternate Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki's tired closeup when his health is low. (alternate color palette) Cutscenes Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|Demon God Zenki as he appears in his transformation cutscene. Zenki DERB Diamond Axe.png|Demon God Zenki holding the Diamond Axe over his head Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 2.png|Demon God Zenki as he appears in a cutscene Other Den ei rei bu game over.png|Chiaki and Demon God Zenki in the Game Over screen Zenki VS Karuma rematch DERB.png|Zenki fighting Karuma (2nd form) Zenki power bar stages den ei rei bu.png|The individual stages of Zenki's power bar from the game's Anime Sequence Battles. |-|Trivia= Zenki's asymmetry Interestingly there as small bug concerning Zenki's sprite in Den Ei Rai Bu. Whenever he faces left in jump-and-run mode or is selected as an opponent in multiplayer mode, he will be in a mirrored state as center horn on his tiara faces the wrong way. This is likely an oversight by the game developer as Zenki is the only character with an asymmetrical appearance. This oversight also messes with his dominant fang, which causes it to switch sides. Strangely, the same bug also occasionally happens with Zenki's health recovery sprites, but is always present in the cutscenes where he gets the Diamond Axe and the final one, where he defeats Karuma once and for all. In all these instances, he is played by the first player. So this is not a second player only bug. Health recovery strong version Zenki health recover full power DERB transparent.png|The normal sprite of Zenki's strong health recovery move, as seen when normally playing the game or playing the first player in multiplayer mode. Zenki health recover strong DERB mirrored.png|The mirrored version, that appears when playing as the second player in multiplayer mode or when the game falsely mirrors the first player's Zenki in single player mode. advantage version ''' Zenki health recover full power DERB.png|The same glitch also happens when using '''Zenki's advantage health recovery move, as it uses the same sprites... Zenki health recover advantage DERB mirrored.png|as the strong version. While there's also a graphical difference regarding the background (it has stripes rising from it when Zenki uses his advantage move), the background event isn't a part of the glitch. It is still interesting to note, that the colors of the stripes vary depending on which scene Zenki and his opponent are fighting each other. For example, they are white when fighting in the forest outside Shikigami-Chou, but are red when fighting in the cave before encountering Karuma. Cutscene errors When acquiring the Diamond Axe Zenki DERB Diamond Axe.png|The original image from the ingame cutscene. Zenki DERB Diamond Axe mirrored.png|While mirroring the sprite would fix the issue with Zenki's horn, it would cause him to hold the Diamond Axe with his non-dominant hand, which wouldn't be correct either. When defeating Karuma for the second time Karuma defeated 2x cutscene den ei rei bu 5.png|When Zenki uses Rudra in the final cutscene, he will face left once again, causing these... Karuma defeated 2x cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|...sprites to feature the asymmetry oversight seen in the other cutscene. Zenki Rudra DERB right.png|Use Rudra in the Anime Sequence Battle and... Zenki Rudra DERB right 2.png|...there will be no issue. At least not unless the second player choses Zenki, which would result in the aforementioned glitch again. Category:Zenki's Ingame Gallery Subpages